Friends With a Demon (Naruto Fanfic)
by Livvy4243
Summary: Nakahara Yumi. A survivor. A friend. A demon. When Yumi's family is massacred by a single person, she doesn't look for revenge, she looks for a place to call home and people to call her family. Is that what she finds? Or is it something she destroys…
1. The Beginning - Konohagakure

Re-Re-published: 27/01/16

Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction, I've already planned for this whole book a sequel. I've had this idea since July 2014. This book may be similar to other books, and I just want to say that this book is original.**

FWAD is also Wattpad on for anyone that prefers to read there.

**I do not own Naruto. There might be a few spelling mistakes. I'd love to hear some feedback on the story!**

**Thanks and enjoy the book!**

* * *

The village was silent, most inhabitants of Konoha were asleep but a few. A young girl was running down the dirt path leading to Konoha. Her brown hair flowing at her back, the ends of it shining a bright blue, standing out in the night. Her piercing red and black eyes widened before she rolled to her right, out of the way to avoid a kunai hitting her leg. After rolling she sprang back up and dashed towards the thick forests surrounding the village. She continued running in-between the trees for another minute before she pushed off the ground and landed on a branch, not a second later she took off towards the walls of Konoha.

The two men that tailed after her were close on her tail. Suddenly two kunai imbedded themselves in the tree in front of her. Coming to a halt the girl grabbed them and spun around to face her pursuers throwing the two kunai with ruthless precision, she made her work look messy and uncoordinated, one hitting the men in the chest only just puncturing the lungs. The other kunai hitting the man in his abdomen, causing loud screams to sound. Both kunai in at an angel only an unskilled Gennin would throw at. Now alarmed the young girl took off running towards the village. Scaling the walls, she reached the top and looked back to see ANBU surround the two pursuers and then send a few lower ranked Shinobi after her.

Pushing off she landed on one of the house tops and took off running, ignoring all warnings and yells coming from the Shinobi tailing her. As she landed on the ground she took off running and skidded around a corner. She looked back for a moment before she turned forwards again and ran into someone's chest, the force causing the two to fall.

Opening her eyes she looked down and saw a boy that looked her age with eyes as dark as the night sky above them, pale skin and his hair was spiked at the back, the sides of his face framed by two short bangs the same black as his eyes. She stared down at the boy with pale skin and dark eyes, almost like her own. Stunned into silence he watched with wide eyes as she gasped and jumped off of him, hearing more footsteps the girl started running leaving a stunned boy on the floor.

As she ran the girl pushed off the ground and landed on the side of a building, running alongside it. After a few minutes she saw a large clearing ahead, she pushed off the building and saw a boy in her path. As she fell her foot landed in the stomach of a boy. He had spikey blond hair that stuck up in all directions and three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks. He looked up with wide cerulean blue eyes as the two fell to the ground. She stared down at the boy below her, his blonde hair reminding her of the sun, his eyes the sky. Pushing herself up with a quick apology she ran off and into one of the alleys, the blond haired boy watched after her a dazed look on his face as he watched her go.

The girl ran off into one of the alleys and as she was about to run across the main street an ANBU member appeared in front of her, their gloved hand reached out across in front of her face connecting with a an audible thump to the wall next to her, leaning back in fright she glared up at the masked figure.

Seeing the girl about to struggle the ANBU grabbed her with his other hand and lifted her up above the ground, a small amount of fear passed through her eyes before she pushed it back and replaced it with defiance. The ANBU disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Hokage's POV

It was late and I had to stay at the office for 2 extra hours... stupid paperwork. This was the reason I tried to retire before. I looked out the window up to the stars, sighing contently as my paperwork was magically forgotten. A sudden poof caught my attention, looking straight again I saw Kakashi standing there holding a young girl by the collar of her kimono. She was small, probably smaller than Naruto and around the same age. I got a shiver up my spine, like the instinct that she wasn't right- that she was an enemy- but her chakra wasn't moulded- at all. I couldn't place why I felt that way but I chalked it up to paranoia at the time. She had an air of defiance around her but also didn't look like she was evil, simply mislead maybe? She also seemed to be ever so slightly out of breath.

"Kakashi?" I asked. "Lord Hokage, this girl was found outside the gates with two shinobi after her. She scaled the walls and ran from the Chunnin soldiers."

I looked over her again... she seemed familiar... "What's your name child?" I asked. The girl swallowed before answering, all signs of fatigue disappearing "Yumi." She said with a large amount of confidence despite the situation she was in. "Why are you in this village?"

"I remember my old sensei telling me to come to this village and look for either Uchiha Itachi or Sarutobi Hiruzen." Yumi said. My eyes widened, Itachi... what on earth could she be looking for him for? "Who exactly was your teacher?"

"Who's asking?" She retorted - she'd been taught well, keeping information to yourself was a good trait. "Sarutobi Hiruzen." I said. She raised an eyebrow and looked me up and down, seeming satisfied with my identity she continued. "My sensei's name is Jiraiya your former student and Tsunade, your other student."

"I see. So what is your name?"

"Nakahara Yumi*" She answered. I nodded. "And why did my student ask you to come to this village?" I asked, leaning back. She glanced at Kakashi before turning back to me, she reached under her red sash on her kimono and pulled out a red stained Hitai-ate (Headband) with the Nakahara clan symbol on it. Two diamonds on top of each other connected by a vertical line straight through the centre of the two and a red circle with a horizontal line through it (Photo on the next chapter).

"The Village was attacked, I believe I am the only survivor but I was unable to return and identify the bodies without alerting the enemy." She answered. I narrowed my eyes in thought. If the Nakarhara village was taken down then that meant that they'd lost the support of the village, and with things becoming shaky with the Sand and the Rock, something was bound to happen- and Konoha had lost another ally. "I see. Would you like to be escorted back to the village, to check if any survivors were located and if we can retrieve your possessions?" I offered, of course she'd be kept under surveillance in case she was an impersonator. "Thank you Hokage-sama." She said with a bow, her blue and brown bangs obscuring my view of her smirk.

"Until then, you'll stay in the village- in case there are no survivors you can stay in a pre-furnished apartment .Come back here tomorrow morning." I reached into my desks draws and searched around a bit, finding the money that was put aside for repayments- since the Nakahara has saved Konoha so many times it was only fair. I pulled out an envelope and after a few moments of searching found a map with the apartments on it. I looked back at Yumi "How old are you?"

"8 years and 4 months" Yumi said. Nodding I looked back down at the map and crossed of one of the apartments, usually reserved for orphans and retired shinobi, maybe she and Naruto will get along. I pulled out the box with the keys and pulled out a key chain with three of the same keys on it. Taking off one of the keys I placed it back in the box and placed the two keys on top of the money, sitting up straight again "Alright, Hound will take you to your new apartment. Make sure you remember where it is." I said handing the key and money to Kakashi before he nodded and held out a hand to Yumi. Yumi reached out and took it with a bit of hesitation. She thanked him and bowed, a perfect bow that I'd come to recognise as the Nakahara clan form.

Kakashi bowed as well before leaving and making his way towards the allocated apartment, Yumi following close behind, hand gripping the headband in her hand. I couldn't shake the feeling that I should be wary- that the Nakahara clan was planning something- but trust is a two way street. So I pushed the thought to the back of my head, just after the mound of paper work on my desk.

Third person

As the ANBU and the girl walked in silence Kakashi realised something "Where did you get the headband?" He questioned quietly. Yumi jumped slightly at the sound of his voice before she looked up at him before she looked down "I am..." she cut herself off "Was a Shinobi of the Nakahara clan." Yumi said. "Then the two men chasing you-"

"No, I didn't betray the village. They were against us the whole time, at least that's what I gathered from the experience." She answered. "... Are they okay, I didn't kill them did I?" She questioned,

Kakashi paused, the girl may have been a gennin, but that didn't mean she was used to death. "They're dead." He answered after a long pause. "... Oh." Yumi said. '_This kid... she isn't showing any register of sadness... Either Hokage-sama was right and she'd an imposter or they must have trained their Shinobi well... But how could she throw a kunai so poorly but be trained so well if it is the latter? It doesn't add up.' _Kakashi thought.

With no more conversation the silence became tension filled and mistrust was thick in the air. After the awkward walk the two made it to the apartment building, they walked up to the door before Kakashi gave her the key "Here it is, you have some clothes, food and furniture already in there. This money is for a month, use it wisely. Tomorrow morning before I come and get you say hello to your neighbour and let him know that you live here, so he doesn't get worried about any noise. I'll be back here at 10:00 tomorrow" and with that the ANBU gave her a key and an envelope before disappearing. Yumi sighed and walked inside, it was a very small apartment. It had two rooms, a bathroom, and a lounge with a couch, no TV and a coffee table with a rather small kitchen. She looked around a bit before she had a shower and found a shirt and pants, they were a little big for her but would be comfortable to sleep in.

Yumi's POV

I heard a faint knock on the door outside and opened up the door, a kunai hidden behind my back. I opened the door to come face to face with blue eyes. Jumping back in a bit of fright I looked at the boy he seemed familiar, he looked around my age. He had spiky blond hair, he was _extremely_ skinny and had three whisker marks on each cheeks. I pointed at him and said "You're that boy" At the same time he said "You're that girl!"

I laughed, hands tightening around the kunai at my back "Sorry about that... I was kinda in a hurry." I said in apology. He stood in a bit of a daze before replying "it's... no problem... ah..."

"So, what are you doing knocking on my door?" I asked casually. "Oh! Well this apartment's been empty for a long time and I thought someone broke into it... I didn't know you lived here. Sorry. I'll just go." He said.

"Wait, do you live around here?"

"Yeah, just next door."

"Oh, why don't you come in? I was just about to make some dinner." I offered he looked at me with wide eyes, before they narrowed "Why?" I blinked, I knew tensions between villages were high, but I didn't expect it to be difficult to build trust.

"It's the least I can do after I pushed you down like that earlier... besides I'm hungry and you don't look to good yourself." I said poking his chest. His stomach growled and I laughed "It's not funny" He said with a slight dust of red covering his cheeks. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him. I placed my kunai back onto the bench and walked into the kitchen.

"Won't your parents be mad? I mean we just met..." He said. I shrugged "They aren't here anymore." I said. "Where are they?"

"They died." I said as I opened the fridge. He stopped "Sorry... I didn't mean to ask so suddenly..."

"It's fine. My mum was a really... bad person anyway." I said as I pulled out beef and some noddles. "Where are your parents?" I asked as I pulled a stool up to the bench and cut up the beef and put it in a pan with some oil, amazing that everything had been stocked up. I added some noodles to it afterwards with a bit of water so it wouldn't be too dry. (DO NOT ATTEMPT: I'm bad at cooking!)

"I think they're dead..." He said. "You think?" I questioned, eyes flicking over to and seeing his eyes glued to the kunai I had placed down, not a good sign. "Well I've been alone since birth and nobody told me anything about them." He said. I nodded before turning off the stove and gave him a bowl. "There you go... I haven't even asked your name!"

"It's Uzumaki Naruto." He said with a grin, I smiled "Nakahara Yumi." I said before we both began to eat. "So, Naruto-kun are you a Gennin yet?" I asked "A Gennin? No way! I'm just a student at the academy!" Naruto answered, I sputtered "How old do you have to be to be a Gennin?" I asked, wiping my mouth with a serviette. "You have to pass the academy first and most people do when they're 12 or 13."

"That's late..." I said. "In my village I was already a Chunnin." I elaborated at his look. "Your village?" Naruto asked. "I only just arrived here when I crashed into you." I answered. "That's awesome! Maybe you could teach me how to be a ninja?" He asked quietly, he was shy, but polite and sociable at the same time... "Why do you want to be a ninja?" I asked, I honestly didn't want him to be a ninja- but enjoy the childhood he'd gotten. "I want to be strong, so I can protect myself- and the people I care about**. I also have this guy Sasuke that I want to beat."

"Sasuke?"

After a whole night of talking Naruto decided to go home to sleep. "Bye Naruto-kun! I'll see you later." I said as I closed the door he waved goodbye as he entered his apartment as well. I walked back inside going over the plan again and again in my head. This'd be easy- she'd been taught by the best of the best.

* * *

_*Nakahara means middle plain while Yumi means beautiful._

_** Naruto's still young- so he hasn't wanted attention as much as he does when the cannon starts, so he just wants to be strong enough to stand up against bullies and or adults._

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**I'll be starting my second last year of school, so updates will be a bit sporadic from here on out.**

**There is an image of Yumi linked in my profile.**


	2. A New Village, A New Start

Re-Re-published: 27/01/16

Chapter 2

My eyes opened before closing again to block out the light coming in from the window. I squinted and rolled over, turning to face the small alarm clock that was next to the bed. Konoha sure was easy to get in to, they also gave me a completely furnished apartment- little excessive for a show of stability but I wasn't complaining. The small clock said that it was 9:00 am so I sat up, my plan had been simple but apparently it was effective. I could sense the ANBU or Jounin sitting near the apartment, on the roof of another building. I got out of the bed, ready to enter phase two. I felt just a little bad for doing this but, my years of training made me quickly push those thoughts aside. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. Water fell from the faucet, hot water. It was strange to think they'd gone to all that trouble for a child- a high up one, but a child none the less.

I hopped out of the loose shirt I had found on the bed- creepy to know that they'd put it there- and placed it on the counter. I got into the shower and winced as the water ran over my back. When I was finished I jumped out and dried myself off. I got back into my kimono, and wrapped the obi (Sash) back around. I grabbed my red Hitai-ate and put it on, I'd be able to at least get some respect in the village- being treated as a child didn't have any appeal to it.

I pulled my shoulder length hair into a low pony tail, my bangs still uncooperative as ever, as I headed into the kitchen area- I doubted they'd have put food in the fridge- since it wasn't certain if I'd be staying in the village yet. If all went to plan I'd hopefully get this apartment. I opened the fridge and as I had expected it was empty so I grabbed my ninja pouch and hid it beneath my obi- as I always did- and headed out. Before I left I did my hygiene, and then grabbed my shoes and put them on - they were a little dirty but wearable. I stood up and looked back at the clock it was 9:30am. I had time to spare before the ANBU came to get me, even though one was just outside. Walking forwards I looked over – actually I couldn't reach the top, so I looked through the railing. People were walking around along dusty roads occasionally entering a shop or building, a few families were carrying bags as they walked.

My first impression of Konoha from the outside is weak, but from the inside it was obvious that even the civilians - that the Nakahara didn't have- were well adjusted and ready for an emergency- while they wouldn't be able to fight back, they'd know how to get out of the way. The civilian populous seemed completely at ease with the ninja leaping over head from building to building – they were okay with living among killers. I still don't like living with civilians, though, they pose a threat to the strength and intelligence within the village.

I placed my hands on top of the railing and pushed off, using the momentum from the swing to spin mid-air. I landed in in front of the apartment building before I turned and walk down the road. I had a good amount of down time, so I decided to go and scope of the area- find the fastest escape route, the busiest areas and what not. When I finished up I began walking again.

As I walked, I passed the river and saw a boy coming up from the pier. He had bluey-black hair and big black eyes. His skin was pale and his clothes had a symbol of a red and white fan on the back. He walked up and turned towards me before he spotted me and made a B line straight for me. Stopping in front of me he looked me up and down "You're the girl that ran into me last night." He concluded. "Yeah… sorry about. I was in a bit of a hurry." I said. His eyes stopped on my head band "You're a Shinobi."

"I am."

"What rank?"

"Chunnin… well I was a Chunnin."

"was?"

"I was a Chunnin of the Nakahara clan, although that clan was wiped out recently." I said, the boy looked at me with wide eyes. "You're family?"

"Yeah… although I'm not really that upset."

"How can you not be upset?!" He let out a small outburst of anger, gaining startled looks from some of the crowd before calming himself with a deep breath. I watched expectantly and he motioned for me to continue.

"My family….. Were not kind people." I decided on, not good to give away too much information. "Anyway I have to get going. So maybe I'll see you around. Sorry again… uh"

"Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nakahara Yumi." I replied before I walked past him back towards the apartment.

* * *

Third Person

As Yumi made her way back she spotted Naruto walking. She smiled "Naruto-kun" She said, raising her hand in a wave- gaining his attention and the attention of several adults. Naruto looked over at her with slightly wide eyes before he broke into a face splitting smile. Yumi stopped next to him and grinned. "Hey" He answered a little more reserved than usual. Yumi smiled before the two started walking. After just walking and listening to the chatter on the streets Naruto spoke up. "Hey Yumi-chan, when did you dye your hair like that?"

"Well my hair's been like this since I was little, I've never dyed it before." She said grabbing a piece of her hair "Its just always been like this I guess. I never really thought about why it's like this. How about your little whiskers? They're pretty cute" Yumi said as she poked Naruto's cheek, he blushed "T-they're not cute" he turned and pouted

"You're right, they aren't cute" her tone was much more serious as she hits her fist on her flat palm, Naruto flinched '_I knew it, she's just like everyone else. She hates me now, so I may as well just let her go…' _Naruto sighed and was about to turn around when Yumi grabbed his cheeks "They're adorable!" She exclaimed, causing a few people to stop and glare at her, the whispers started again.

Naruto flinched as he heard their harsh words. '_Look at the little monster, hopefully that ninja's going to get rid of him- they should've called the Nakahara clan ages ago.'_

_'I heard that that's the girl that killed the Nakahara clan'_

_'really?'_

_'Yes, apparently she's like a demon and killed everyone- including her own mother and father!'_

_'That's horrible! Does the Hokage know that there're two demons running around now?'_

_'He should just di-'_ Naruto stopped listening, he had to get Yumi out of here, she couldn't be seen with him or she'd be hurt! Naruto nodded to himself, he'd protect her from the mean villagers! He wouldn't let her get hurt because of him. With that thought in mind he grabbed her wrist and began to tug her away from the gossiping crowd around them. Yumi swapped the hold he had on her wrist and took the lead, jumping up onto the roof with a boost of chakra she turned and smiled at him. "Sorry about that, I probably should've given you more warning" She said with a sheepish smile. Naruto found himself staring, Yumi looked down at him "What? Is there something on my face?"

"N-no, I just didn't expect that." Naruto said, dusting off his pants as he stood. "I'll get us back to the apartment then I have to go to the Hokage's office." Yumi said as she headed for the edge of the roof. She turned and gave Naruto a smile before jumping across, she turned and looked at him expectantly.

"You coming?" she questioned as she played with her fingers behind her back. Naruto shuffled over to the edge and looked down. He swallowed before answering "I… I don't think I can make that Yumi-chan…" he said as he looked back up at her. "Sure you can, you showed me yesterday at my apartment that you could jump pretty far."

"Yeah, but that was from one couch to another." He muttered. "If you're scared of falling, I promise I won't let you fall. I'll catch you." Yumi said, with a smile. Naruto hesitated but nodded before taking a few shaky steps back. Taking a deep breath he ran forwards and pushed off his feet, adrenaline coursed through his small frame and he found himself smiling, unconsciously pushing chakra through his system. His feet connected with the other roof and he stood in shock for a second before throwing his hands up in the air and shouting in happiness "I did it!" He exclaimed. Yumi smiled and raised her hands for a high five. Naruto looked at her hand and flinched, preparing to be hit for his outburst. Yumi raised an eye brow at his reaction.

"You going to leave me hanging?" She questioned. "But you're standing up straight Yumi." Naruto said. Yumi blinked "It's a high five. Raise your hand" Yumi said, Naruto did. "Now on the count of three we hit each other's hands, like this" Yumi said as she demonstrated with her own hands. Naruto nodded. "One, two, three." Yumi said and their hands met, the clap resounding across the roof. Naruto grinned at Yumi and she smiled back.

The two began making their way back to their apartment jumping from roof to roof. When they reached the apartment block, Yumi and Naruto said their goodbyes as Naruto went in to his apartment. Yumi turned around and jumped as the same ANBU - hound- stood there silently. "Let's go." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and the two 'shunshin'ed away.

* * *

At the Hokage's office

The Hokage was looking at the stack of paper work next to his desk. '_Why can't someone else do it? I'm too old for this…' _The Hokage sighed, when a knock on his door was heard he mumbled a slightly depressed "Come in" and the door opened. Revealing Yumi and Kakashi, the two walked in and stood in front of his desk. "Hello Yumi, Hound." Hiruzen said as he leaned back in his chair. "Lord Hokage." Hound said with a bow. Yumi inclining her head, giving the Hokage a glimpse of her Nakahara headband from behind her fringe. "Alright, we have attempted to make contact with the Nakahara village. But unfortunately nothing has come back. The two of you will be joining an ANBU squad of 4 to go to the Nakahara village and find out what happened. You'll leave immediately, Yumi you'll be leading the way, since the Nakahara village has their code of entry it'd be best if you show them the way." Hiruzen said. Yumi nodded "I believe there are no security measures in place anymore, sir." Yumi said.

"And why is that?"

"I didn't come across any survivors on my way out." Yumi responded. "I see. Well, just in case, you will show them the way in." The Hokage ordered, he fought the urge to narrow his eyes. This girl was hiding something, whether she wanted to or not, she would spill.

"Right, the team is waiting at the gate. Try to be back before tomorrow." Hiruzen said before he leaned back into his seat. "Hai, Lord Hokage." Kakashi responded with a quick bow, Yumi following suit in the perfect form of the Nakahara. With that the two disappeared from his office.

Yumi and Kakashi stood at the gates, Kakashi's eyes trained on the supposed 'clan heir' of the Nakahara clan. Kakashi had gone back to the Hokage's office to speak about said heir, the two had agreed that she was hiding something—what, they had yet to find out. But they could sense it was something the clan wouldn't want Konoha knowing, if they were still around of course.

The two had contemplated that it might be a trap to lure in some of their strongest fighters, or the girl was an imposter that had incredible skill in hiding his or her chakra. But whatever it was they were weary. Konoha had just recovered from the attack- in fact some were still trying to rebuild their lives they couldn't afford to lose the support of the Nakahara village, it'd jeopardise the whole village's reputation. Plus the whole issue with the Uchiha clan had already left the village with their treaties pulled taunt, they couldn't afford another issue. Kakashi's musings were cut short as Yumi turned and looked at him.

"You've been looking at me from the top of that book for 3 minutes now." She said turning to face the front again she added "that book is a god send, you shouldn't use it for cover." She muttered. Kakashi blinked, 'she' shouldn't have read the book, she was 8. Whoever this ninja is they're not going to get back into Konoha. Kakashi closed the book with an audible clap and tucked it away. He performed the summoning Jutsu. Pakkun appeared with an audible 'poof' of smoke as Kakashi leant down "Pakkun please go and round up the squad, it seems they thought I'd be late." Kakashi said, but the physic link between the two said otherwise. With a nod of conformation Pakkun shunshined away.

Yumi shifted the pack she was given on her back. She watched as Pakkun leapt away, thinking about the message that Kakashi had relayed to his summon. _'Keep them away, they're not who they say they are and I'm going to take them down.'_ Yumi felt like sighing, this wasn't part of the plan- she was meant to get into the village, be brought the resources from the clan village and be done with it, hopefully welcomed into Konoha. But of course that would've been too easy…

Kakashi headed towards the gate "Pakkun just got back to me, we're going to go on ahead and the other three with catch up." He said, shifting his backpack to a more comfortable position. Yumi nodded and followed after him. The two walking in a tense silence, Yumi leading the way, taking quick shortcuts and unknown twists and turns, she hoped that no one was alive, they'd give her whole plan away. But she was sure no one that saw it was there to see her do it… she'd be killed faster than she could blink, but first she had to get this ANBU on her side.

Kakashi and Yumi landed in silence, Yumi knew that the rest of the ANBU were following them; the twists and turns she took hadn't thrown them off. She looked up and cringed as the blood of her family was smeared on the walls, the stench of death all too familiar to them. She stepped forwards only to leap forwards as a barrage of kunai were sent her way. Kakashi was instantly suspicious, the fact that "Yumi" didn't even know the trap at the gates only cementing the suspicion for Kakashi.

Yumi sat on the cobblestone floor in a small amount of shock, her eyes followed the trajectory of the kunai and saw dirt hands pulled taunt, with ninja wire wrapped between the fingers on the opposite side. There were kunai that had also flung outwards, in a wide arc as kunai had collided in the middle. The trap system was eerily familiar to Yumi and she pulled in a breath and jumped up before sprinting toward the tree line. She heard Kakashi instantly follow her and she gasped as an elbow connected with her spinal cord.

Kakashi watched as "Yumi's" body flew forwards and impacted with one of the trees that surrounded the village. He caught up to the 'girl' but stopped as a young injured women sat against the base of the tree, blood pouring from multiple kunai wounds littered across her body. The women's black hair fell flat against her sweaty face and kunais were set in an intricate trap around her, a last attempt at protection. Blue eyes glared at him as a hand rested on "Yumi's" own.

Yumi was on her knees facing the women, her eyes wide as she looked her over she swallowed. "Mutsumi, who did this to you?" Yumi asked. Kakashi looked down at the two, the woman- now known as Mutsumi- didn't take her eyes off him as she responded in a strained voice "T-the village was attacked. I got here too late… H-he-" she started coughing, fresh blood covering her chin.

"Shhh. Save your energy. I know what happened…. _Who _did this to you?" Yumi pressed, gently squeezing the woman's hand. "It was the one with" She paused, closing her eyes and drawing in a breath. "yellow eyes… there was a- a thing… with red eyes. It got me from behind… Yumi. I. I saw what you did" The woman said, finally looking at Yumi. Kakashi looked to Yumi as her eyes widened "You did well… I wish I could've trained you as you got older." She placed her hand on top of Yumi's head. "I'm… everyone- we're proud of you." She pulled Yumi in and placed her chin on the child's forehead.

* * *

Picture of The Nakahara Clan symbol can be seen in profile


	3. Returning to Old times

**Chapter 3**

Kakashi shifted his weight as he watched, he was still skeptical of Yumi, but this woman seemed trust worthy enough. He'd get his team to search the body for identification and bring her in for analysis. Kakashi walked over, making sure his foot falls were heavy enough so 'Yumi' could hear them. She lifted her head and watched mutely as Mutsumi's hand dropped limply back down to her body. Yumi stood and brushed herself off as the rest of the ANBU 'arrived'.

"Captain, we have searched the surrounding area. There were no survivors outside the walls. We haven't attempted to enter yet." Hawk reported. Kakashi nodded mutely "Yumi will guide us through the traps around the perimeter. Rabbit will search the body for the cause of death." The team nodded. Yumi walked back towards the gates the rest of the team following behind. Kakashi watched as she walked stiffly, if she was a child then shock would be affecting her- but at the same time, it could be the spy is feeling the pressure of finding a safe way in. Of course the child could be trained the same way the other Nakahara soldiers he'd come across, although he doubted they'd waste time on training an average child since the war ended.

That was the problem with clans, you could never tell who the heads were if they weren't paraded around- the Uchiha were very proud of their leader's strength and decision making capabilities- Itachi was once the proud heir to the clan so Kakashi knew who it was regardless. But the Nakahara clan were more secretive than that, no one was allowed in or out without a pass from the leader- whom covered his face on more than one occasion- a Nakahara clan member needed to be present to allow access as well. In all his days as an ANBU, Kakashi had only been in once - an escort mission for the Daimyo – and had only seen the entrance area, but it was quite dull itself. As he followed Yumi he made sure to note the point of entry and had Pakkun leave signals for the clean-up crew.

Yumi stopped at the gate she paused looking up at the large doors with a small amount of thought before she picked up a rock and pelted it at the door before stepping to the side two steps. The small rock punctured a hole directly through the wood before kunai flew out from the hole directly to the place she had been standing. With a frown she turned to the left and walked around the wall, occasionally tapping the wall with a finger. She stopped after a few minutes and back tracked several steps. Placing a hand on the rock she tapped it again, with a frown she stepped back. Behind her she heard the ANBU converse quietly. "Captain, wouldn't it be best to go over the wall." The man with the mouse mask said. The Captain with the dog mask shook his head "She will get us in." He said simply. Yumi tuned out the conversation before biting her thumb, smearing the blood on the a stone higher than her head she stood back as it glowed and a poof of smoke went off. Behind her the ANBU tensed, getting ready to defend or attack if necessary. As the smoke cleared away a decent sized portion of the wall had disappeared.

"This is the only trap free way in. It requires Nakahara blood to open." The young girl continued through the opening. Kakashi followed her in, kunai at the ready to attack anything or anyone. He stopped though as he almost ran into the girl in front of him. She had stopped, small body trembling, her hands clenched at her sides as she stared at the gruesome scene in front of her.

In front of the two, buildings stood covered with soot, ash and blood. Bodies littered the dirt floors, the smell of burnt flesh, hair and other bodily fluids filled the air. Kakashi had seen a lot in his time as a ninja. He'd fought in a war, killed hundreds, seen the aftermath of a clan massacre, killed two of his best friends and watched a giant demon destroy part of his village. But never had he seen so many dead bodies cramped into such a small space unintentionally. Kakashi pushed the small girl forwards with a hand. She jumped at the contact but got the message and moved out of the way so the rest of the team could get through. Her small body had stopped shaking but she looked at the ground. With a start she turned around and as the last member walked through the wall she put her blood on a small stone in the wall. Another flash of smoke that Kakashi realised was a sealing jutsu and the wall was back, a body now melded into the wall as the kunai pinning it up were burnt along with the flesh. Stepping away from the clan member the girl looked down, a frown tugging at her lips. Visibly shaking it off she began to make her way around the bodies and headed towards the gates. The team followed her, eyes keen as she travelled through the carnage, animal carcasses joined the group as a certain area of the wall was laced with traps. Obviously the Nakahara were masters at creating and sustaining traps since not one animal had gotten through, even birds laid dead in the streets.

Kakashi turned back to watch the girl, as she made her way through. After her small display of emotion back at the entrance she hadn't made a sound. Her foot steps were light, her breathing quiet and her movements sure. The child must've gone through a lot.

Kakashi almost stopped walking as he noticed. When had he started to call the suspect a child? When did he label them as a her? And why did he feel an overwhelming sense of pity and familiarity for this child in front of him. He was certain that they'd never met before, so why did he feel the urge to hug the child. Pushing those thoughts from his mind Kakashi continued forwards through the once great Nakahara village.

Yumi was trying to identify a few of the bodies. Takashi was dismembered in the corner, one of her abusers was a splat on the wall. A shop keeper was hanging from the roof of his shop. Another child was slumped in the corner, look of fear etched on the rotting corpses face. Yumi stopped searching after the 14th child. To many of the innocent had died in the battle, but their sacrifice was for the best - she kept telling herself that but her thoughts were on a completely different page.

The small group stopped in front of a building near the centre of the village. Carefully she stepped around the corpse of a guard at the front. Yumi took a deep breath and walked in, she opened the large red doors to her home. She stood still as 30 or so bodies were directly in front of her, all guards to the house of the clan leader. Their bodies were piled on top of one another, intact. Around the pile of bodies were dismembered limbs, organs and muscle – bodies of civilians (whom were all ninja) that had taken their last stand in the large yard. Yumi covered her mouth and nose as the smell of rotten and slowly decaying flesh greeted her to the otherwise tranquil garden. She swallowed the bile that threatened to rise and pushed through.

After making her way through and around the gore-y scene Yumi and the ANBU team reached the house. A tentative hand pushed the blood stained paper door aside, a body almost crushing the young girl Kakashi hadn't pushed it aside before it could make contact. Another guard, the group identified. Yumi lead the way, guiding the group through the house to a door that was 2 stories underground and had a large seal array on the front of it.

Yumi reached up and knocked on the centre 11 times, pausing she waited, letting out a shaky breath. She pulled out a scroll and opened it almost all the way, a seal was blended in with the corner of the red scroll. Pressing down on it another scroll appeared, a larger one. Again it was opened all the way before the young girl summoned some ink and began drawing. The fresh seal glowed as did the one on the door and suddenly the seal sizzled away. With a hand sign the scrolls were re-rolled and sealed away. The young girl turned towards the group "There's top secret Nakahara scrolls in here. I don't think any of you can pass through…" Yumi said, she stepped into the door way and motioned for Kakashi to try.

Skeptically Kakashi stepped forwards, his foot getting caught in an invisible barrier. Unable to move is foot, he waited for the girl to speak. "Here." She said as she walked forwards, pricking the man's finger as well as her own. Placing her small hand on his, startled as he felt chakra force into his system his Sharingan eye spun erratically. His eye widened as he watched black energy leak into his chakra channel. A dark feeling enveloping his entire being, pushing against his chakra, his soul, his mind- driving him insane. Then it was gone, he felt different, renewed even- but the weight on his chest lifted as well as the small hand around his wrist. "captain?" he was snapped out of his stupor as quickly as he was put into it.

"Lets go." Kakashi said, inclining his head towards the doorway. Yumi looked up at him, a flash of regret and guilt in her eye before she nodded, leading the way in. Kakashi blinked as they entered a room, an office. Yumi walked towards the desk, gently she placed a hand on the wood she traced it towards the small draw in it. Pulling it out she rummaged through and grabbed a key. Placing it gently down she kept rummaging pulling out a scroll labelled cats she unrolled it all the way. Suddenly the door to the room slammed shut, the two turned towards it kunai's out. There was nothing there but wall now. Yumi rushed over placing her small hand on the wall, giving it a push she frowned as nothing happened. They couldn't hear anything from the outside, were Kakashi's team were no doubt on edge from having their captain locked in a room with a questionable enemy- who probably locked him in.

Looking back up at Kakashi her eyes held panic. Kakashi stepped forwards as well and gave the door a test hit. It didn't even twitch. Reaching up Kakashi felt for the edges of the door, unable to find any he stepped back. He looked back down at the girl "What happened?"

"Fathers office has a seal on it that locks intruders in, until a Nakahara unlocks it from the outside. There should be a switch somewhere but it might have timed out by now." She looked up "Is there any way you can communicate with your team?" Yumi asked, concentration and determination etched on her features. "I can. What do you want them to do?"

"Tell them they cannot attack the door. If any harm comes to the room it shuts down, keeping everything out, and everything in. We'll get st-" Suddenly the room lit up, seals appearing along the walls Yumi took a step back, her back pressing up against Kakashi's leg as she looked around in fear. Kakashi pulled out his tanto blade, charging it with elemental chakra he prepared to cut down anything that came at him.

Behind him, Yumi had to stop the smile from creeping onto her lips. This was going swimmingly, those ANBU guards really screwed them over. It was a good run, at least. She'd trained with two of the best ninja in the whole elemental nations, that was something. At least she took the whole clan down with her. Calming her breathing she resigned herself to her fate. They'd obviously tried to pry the door open. If they'd only attacked it at least she and Kakashi would have a chance of escaping. Now they were about to get burnt to all hell.

As the seals burnt brighter Yumi rushed away from Kakashi diving for the key she rushed to the bookshelf in the corner she began pulling it, using chakra to aid her she revealed another door. Sliding the key into it she turned it. The click of metal was loud in the rapidly heating room, Yumi leapt back as it opened and grabbed Kakashi's arm. Kakashi saw the door, the sizzling seals, the blocked path and the child in front of him. Without thinking he lifted Yumi up and shunshin-ed through the door way. Behind him the room went up like it had been lined with oil.

Yumi took her hands off her eyes, they were wide and filled with shock. Kakashi gently put her down "You okay?" He asked, mask facing away from her. Yumi nodded "uh yeah… thank you." She shook herself and headed towards a scroll at the other side of the room. "got it." She said quietly. Kakashi nodded and looked at the scroll. It was large, about the size of Yumi, in length and width. The girl pulled out a smaller scroll and nicked her finger, with eerie precision she created a storage seal. Placing the seal on top of the scroll it poofed away.

She turned to Kakashi "What do we do now?" She asked, Kakashi glanced at her "I thought you were the one with a plan." He replied. Yumi shrugged "I've never had the eraser seals activated before. One of the guards or Father would usually get me out."

"I see. So you're the clan heir then." Kakashi stated. Yumi nodded "Yeah." The two stood for a beat before Kakashi turned forwards "So, what can't I do to the interior?"

"No lightning, water and wind techniques. Actually, stand back." Yumi said, carefully she went through a few hand signs, placing her hands on the ground the earth disrupted slightly. Kakashi activated his Sharingan, watching with fascination as a long black stand of chakra weaved through the ground, digging a tunnel. Kakashi realised that this was the same chakra that was pumping through his system. Yumi stood back and turned to Kakashi watching in horror as he went through the hand signs for her jutsu. Dumbly she watched as black chakra rose from his hand, flaring upwards widely. Yumi gripped his wrist and cut the flow of chakra-quickly the chakra died in the air.

She looked up at Kakashi "How'd you do that?" she questioned. Kakashi shook his hand, shaking out the pins and needles in it. "I copied your hand signs. You already put some of your chakra in my system so I decided to try it." Yumi ran a shaky hand through her short hair. "You're lucky they aren't alive or you'd be kicked out before you could say Konoha." Yumi said. Kakashi stared at her for a second longer, before looking back down at the floor. "what's the plan?"

"Since you used up the most of the chakra, I'll go through and unlock the door. Is there any way your team won't kill me?" Yumi asked. Kakashi paused, he could think of multiple ways to communicate. But he wanted to try out that chakra again. Hesitating as he turned over the thought in his head, he was about to scam chakra off a child… "Not unless you allow me to pass through first." He said, crouching down to look in the tunnel. Yumi looked at him "Alright."

Repeating the same process Kakashi focused more on the feeling of the _chakra _rather than the energy coming from it. He realised it was much more solid- slow paced even. It felt a little suffocating compared to his usual static like chakra. Kakashi went first, the tunnel large enough for him to fit through.

Coming out the other side he saw his team poised to attack. Climbing out he pulled Yumi out behind him and saw his team visibly relax at the signal Rabbit – the most proficient in sensing- gave. "Captain, what happened?"

"When you attacked the door, seals were set off to explode the room. The door sealed after we moved a scroll." Kakashi explained. "Rabbit, Mouse, Yumi and I will be heading back to the village. Hawk and Bird will remain here and scan for survivors. Wait until the recovery team arrive to clean up the scene, they've already been called so they should arrive within the day." Kakashi turned to Yumi after the resounding confirmations "Since you're the clan heir, you have full reign of what happens to the documents." Kakashi said, since she was a high level Chunin she was an adult, this unfortunately made her a target of Konoha, since she held all the important files.

"Alright Team, head out." Kakashi ordered as they began their journey to Konoha. Yumi felt the weight of being accepted into the building lifted off her shoulders. As they ran a resounding boom shook the ground as the main building exploded, taking other secure information with it.

**boom! third chapter done! Kakashi is 20 years old btw.**

**Again there are images attached to the Wattpad version- although it has more chapters they aren't updated**


	4. Welcome and Mental Assessment?

**Chapter 4 **

**published - 22/3/16**

**Here's the promised chapter.**

Enjoy!

It was midday when Hound, Rabbit, Mouse and Yumi landed in front of the Konoha ANBU gates. Yumi stood, catching her breath back. Kakashi nodded to his team members in dismissal. They bowed and disappeared, Kakashi placed a hand on the young girls shoulder and guided her towards the small desk. There a sensor shinobi was waiting, she looked at Kakashi for a second before nodding, her hair was light purple and reached her shoulders. Her eyes were dark green, matching her Jounin vest. Her mouth was set in a firm line and her eyes cold and calculating. "Hound." She nodded, before turning her assessing gaze onto Yumi.

"Identification." She demanded, extending a hand. Yumi reached into her pouch, pulling out a card, her Nakahara head band and a scroll. Placing them on the table Kakashi assessed the items over her head. The headband had stains of blood on the chakra enhanced cloth and there was some stuck in the groove of the re-enforced steel. Her identification card showed that she was indeed a high class Chunnin- just as he had been at her age. The Jounin looked over the information thoroughly, only ANBU were permitted to use the side entrance to Konoha, it was unknown to all civilians and lower ranking Shinobi- the Jounin in front of him had recently retired from ANBU service after her team were exterminated. The purple haired women handed Yumi back her identification with a nod of approval. Before turning back to the paper work in front of her. Quickly Yumi picked up all her stuff and Kakashi placed a gloved hand on her shoulder, teleporting the two to the Hokage tower. They appeared in a small room, with chairs lining the sides. Almost all the chairs were filled with Jounin with their Gennin teams and Chunnin with mission reports.

Kakashi walked directly to the door, Yumi following after him. The quiet conversations in the room had stopped with the abrupt appearance. ANBU usually appeared in their own room, the client usually outside the civilian waiting room or at the gates. A group of Gennin looked her over, still buzzing with energy after their first C mission one of the guys turned to their sensei. "Sensei, who's that?"

"That's an ANBU captain."

"Not them, the little girl. She shouldn't be in here, this area is for qualified Ninja only." The boy had a firm scowl on his face. Beside him an Uchiha boy sat, staring at the young girl, he bowed his head in respect to the girl, nudging the girl behind him to do the same as their teammate carried on. Yumi dipped her head back before disappearing through the door.

Yumi stood at attention posture straight, eyes hard and face stoic. Easily hiding the surprise he felt seeing the 'child' alive and well "Hound, an over view, file the written report by tomorrow." The Hokage ordered easily after dismissing the group of shinobi before him. Seals were activated on the walls to ensure privacy. Kakashi nodded and stepped forwards "Lord Hokage, I can confirm that she is indeed Nakahara Yumi. After taking the team to the Nakahara village half a day faster than expected, she got us inside with no issues. The Nakahara have been killed, no signs of life found. The city had been burnt when we arrived, the Nakahara traps were still set so it seems the threat came from with-in. A Coup d'état* among members it appears. We were taken to the main building, the clan head has been removed, all scrolls and treasures of the clan intact and untouched upon arrival. Yumi collected the clan scrolls she deemed important. Upon leaving the grounds an explosion occurred." Kakashi paused for a moment, going through the information Pakkun had retrieved. "The flames have been put out but most documents were unrecoverable."

The Hokage nodded grimly. "I see." He turned to the child. "Who were your parents?" Hiruzen questioned. "Montaro Nakahara and Hisoka Yami." Yumi said. Hiruzen sat back "You're the clan heir then. Why not say that from start?" he questioned. Kakashi looked down at the child as she answered. "... I think that would've caused more confusion." She said, a small amount of embarrassment creeping into her usually confident voice. Hiruzen allowed a small smile to grace his face. "That's quite alright Yumi. As the heir to the clan with correct permissions you are the key holder to the clans scrolls and detailed information. You may share them with who you wish but under no circumstances are you to give blood samples to outside members." Hiruzen said. Yumi nodded, a little bored with the whole thing.

Never the less Hiruzen continued "As the investigation has fallen to Konoha, I am ordering a mental interrogation to assess the situation that took place during the incident." Hiruzen said. Yumi nodded as Kakashi watched on he couldn't help but wonder how the child would go. She only showed a small reaction to the bodies of the fallen clan so it was a wonder what else she's seen.

"Kakashi you are to escort her to the interrogation rooms. Inoichi will take it from there. Please hand him this scroll." Hiruzen ordered, finishing the last Kanji required before sealing it and tossing it to the ANBU member. Accepting it with a bow Kakashi disappeared with a gust of wind. Taking the young child with him.

The two appeared in a stone walled room, no windows and the only source of colour was an affixed ceiling light. Kakashi walked towards the door in front of him and the two stepped out into a room that had an eerie resemblance to a hospital reception room. Sliding doors at the entrance with a wooden desk, a receptionist seated behind it. She looked up entered Kakashi walked past but did nothing as they passed her table. The Interrogation division was used to dealing with spies hidden as children although that was primarily popular during the war it was also used by smaller factions or teams within the surrounding countries used to infiltrate villages. So seeing the young child entering the T&amp;I rooms had really lost the affect that it used to have.

From the reaction Yumi could tell that the Village Hidden in the Leaves was as powerful as rumoured, a small part of her rejoiced at the thought that her village was destroyed. Mentally scolding herself she snapped back to reality as the door to the office they had been waiting outside of. The door opened the revealed a man, he towered over the two.

Spiky blond hair sat of the top of his head, above his purple Konoha forehead protector. He had a long blond ponytail that reached his mid torso section and pale skin that made his sea blue eyes even brighter. A long black coat sat over the top of the standard T&amp;I uniform as his hands were tucked in his pockets. He nodded to the ANBU "Kakashi" He nodded. Yumi looked up at the man that had been escorting her for the past day. Kakashi. That simple word seemed to change the whole atmosphere in the hallway.

Kakashi glared at Inoichi from behind his mask, he'd kept his identity hidden for the past two days from the child and of course Inoichi would be the one to give it away. With a huff Kakashi nodded back out of respect "Inoichi." He lifted the scroll to the man. "This is Nakahara Yumi. The Hokage has ordered a mental assessment from the past three days." Kakashi said as Inoichi took the scroll. He opened the scroll and read over it. "I see. Thank you Kakashi, dismissed." Kakashi nodded and left in a puff of smoke.

Inoichi looked down at the small girl in front of him, she couldn't have been older than Ino. Shaking off those thoughts he stepped out of the door frame, closing his office door behind him. "This way Yumi-chan." He said. Yumi nodded and followed after the man, she'd heard rumours about Konoha's 'mental assessment' but she didn't know that they had Mind Jutsu clans among them. As a rule of thumb clans that had involvement with changing or altering the mind stayed separate from villages, generally residing in neutral areas like the Land of Iron. Yumi was a little shocked to find out just how little she knew about Konoha.

Inoichi opened the door to the interrogation room. It was one used for willing subjects for Inoichi's Justu and Ibiki's least favourite room. "Take a seat on the couch there and fill out this form. If you need any assistance just ask, I'll be back in just a moment." Inoichi said handing her a piece of paper and a pen. Taking it with a polite thank you Yumi sat down and looked it over. It had questions on the well-being of the mind and when and where the subject of issue was. If the patient could remember it- if not why, what state of mind was the patient in at the time, etcetera etcetera. Yumi filled it out easily enough and was just finishing up by the time Inoichi got back.

Handing him the form she leaned back in her chair. She would never say it out loud but she was tired, glad to be away from the massacre and ready for a long heavy sleep. Inoichi read through the report as he took a seat across from her, while the girl waited her legs swung absently below the table and Inoichi had to stop himself from frowning. Her mannerisms were child-like but from not only the level that she wrote at but the answers she gave showed an incredible level of intelligence and maturity. The problem was what the child had witnessed, her whole family massacred in a night, it was no wonder she couldn't remember it. Her brain would've certainly blocked out the incident.

Placing down the paper he looked at her, she was fiddling with the weapon pouch around her hip while she waited. Clearing his throat to get her attention Inoichi began "Yumi, I'm going to be looking inside your head now. You won't feel a thing, but after wards you'll need to keep physical activity to a minimum since I'll be poking around in certain repressed memories." Inoichi spoke carefully, as if raising his voice would scare the girl off. Yumi nodded "Sure. But the memories aren't repressed." Yumi said. Inoichi raised an eyebrow. Yumi pointed to a section on the piece of paper "I don't remember it because I was knocked out." Yumi answered. "I see. Thank you for the clarification but the mind is still active when the body is asleep." Inoichi explained, he closed his eyes "Are you ready to begin Yumi-chan?" He asked getting ready to begin the Jutsu. Yumi nodded "Yes sir." Reaching forwards Inoichi had Yumi place her hand on top of his. She felt oddly relaxed and closed her own eyes.

Opening his eyes Inoichi activated the Jutsu and appeared in the child's mind scape. Inoichi looked around the area, it was surprisingly well formed, and even most adults hadn't formed a mindscape like this one. Long open corridors stretched around him, dim lighting that came from nowhere lit the never ending hallways. No doors were around so Inoichi deduced that her memories were well kept and hidden. The sound of a drop making contact with the marble floors made him turn around. A small dot on dark blue, yellow and a few white specs was all that he could see. Looking up to see where the drop came from he held in a gasp as he took in the view above him.

The supposed ceiling was high above his head and a golden glowing fog covered something akin to an ocean of stars. Easily manipulating his own consciousness he floated up to the 'sky', reaching out he waved a hand through the golden mist and touched the space in front of him. From his finger ripples occurred and he felt himself being pulled in, going with the feeling he let himself be dragged through the air.

* * *

Outside Yumi recoiled from his touch suddenly and the connection between the two cut. Looking at the man and breathing heavily she sat back. "Sorry Inoichi-san. I didn't mean to cut the connection it just gave me a shock is all." Yumi explained catching her breath back. The man in front of her didn't move. "Inoichi-san?" she asked before reaching forwards and going to shake him. Suddenly she felt a spark of sorts and felt her own consciousness being dragged into Inoichi's.

* * *

Inoichi was pulled through the ocean and came to the place he had been looking for. Large scrolls sat untouched sticking out of what appeared to be the brain. Inoichi knew better than this though, he knew it was nothing but the minds projection of what memories would be like. Moving towards the correctly dated scroll he unfurled it and looked over the memories.

Scanning through memories he saw her hugging the legendary Sage, Tsunade Senjuu at what appeared to be the gates to the Nakahara village. Skipping forwards three months he saw what looked like stands being set up and built. The next night- two nights ago- Yumi was kneeling in a small room, slightly chipped dark blue walls on recently eroding wooden floor in front of her was a katana in a dark red sheath. Two red bells were tied around the hilt of the weapon and the nakahara symbol was engraved on the bottom of the blade. Inoichi stepped forwards to get a better look, the wood under his feet creaking. Yumi gasped and turned to look at him. Inoichi stood dumb founded. No one should be able to sense him in their memories, it simply wasn't possible.

* * *

Yumi scrunched her eyes shut as she entered Inoichi's mind. She him gasp and opened her eyes seeing the scene in front of her play out like a video. She was sitting in front of the sword her father had given her on before his birthday celebrations began. Fear took hold of her as she thought about what was coming next. She didn't regret doing any of it but she didn't want to be killed for what she'd done holding her breathe she watched for Inoichi's reaction to what was to come.

* * *

Inoichi watched jaw dropped as the girl pulled out a scroll and sealed the blade in it. She jumped up and turned to face the wall. Suddenly the door behind him opened and five shinobi rushed in, all wearing the common Nakahara uniform. They attacked Yumi like wolves attacking prey and she managed to hold them off long enough to escape the room, as she did she was halted in her movements as they all used a Jutsu on her. One walked over and knocked the girl out, slinging her over their shoulder and leaping away. The memories turned dark and all that Inoichi could hear were screams of defiance, pain and anger. He saw red as fire seemed to outline the girl's vision.

Skipping forwards again in the memories, Inoichi paused when she awoke. Yumi's regained consciousness but kept her eyes shut. She realised that she was being laid on the ground and when the girls captor finally let go she opened her eyes, she grabbed the man's collar and placed her foot on his stomach, rolling backwards she smashed his head into the ground, snapping his neck. The young girl leapt back, dodging the kicks, weapons and punches thrown at her by her captors. She reached into her kimono pocket and pulled out the scroll she used to seal the katana. Summoning the blade she unsheathed it, sealed the sheath, and with skill that was gained from years of practise she charged forwards, spinning of the way of a kick to the stomach she went with the momentum and sent her blade up threw the sleeve of her kimono, stabbing the woman in the jugular.

Easily pulling the weapon out, she leapt up and over the woman's body, flipping mid-air and kicking the body forwards into her other opponent. She took off into the trees and leapt towards the village, when she arrived fires and screams echoed across the night, faltering in her step as she took in the scene in front of her, slipping off the thin branch she stood on as a kunai broke her trance. As she fell from the incredibly tall lookout trees she untied the bells from around her katana and using the katana as a counter weight threw it towards one of the branches. The katana wrapped around the branch and Yumi thanked her teachers for their thorough training she gripped the 'string' and swung up onto one of the higher branches. Leaping back to her katana she scrambled to release the katana as the footsteps rapidly approached. Finally freeing the weapon she crouched down and waited. Reaching into her ever present weapons pouch she pulled out a kunai and some ninja wire, twisting the ninja wire around the base of the kunai she set up a trap and began leaping away, quickly sealing her katana so it wouldn't make any noise she began making her way to Konoha.

* * *

Inoichi pulled out of Yumi's consciousness, causing Yumi to also be pushed back into her own. Blinking owlishly she watched as Inoichi opened his eyes and pulled his hand back. "Thank you Yumi, you can go now. I'll contact Kakashi to come and get you. Again please don't do anything strenuous until tomorrow at least." Inoichi ordered as he stood and left the room memories still fresh in mind.

***Coup d'état**: _a sudden, violent, and illegal seizure of power from a government. (example; half of the Nakahara were unhappy with how the clan was being run so they planned to over throw the main family- Yumi's Family)_

**Thank's for reading! **

**If there are any mistakes PLEASE point them out it'll be a massive help for me and it'll make the story easier to read.**

**Until Next time!**


	5. Lets Get Things Straight

**Chapter 5**

Yumi and Kakashi stood in front of the Third, whom gazed at the two with hidden amusement. Whether they knew it or not, the two of them had already started to bond. Kakashi most certainly saw himself in Yumi, being Chunnin by age 8 was a large achievement in the time of peace they had now. Hiruzen would guess that the girl wanted to make Jounin, but since the war was over they raised the graduation age to 12 years old. The Nakahara clan was different, they pushed their clan members into becoming shinobi, which explained the unrest and resentment growing within the confines of the clan. Hiruzen smiled as Kakashi shifted his weight, in annoyance.

"Now. Inoichi said that all was well Yumi-chan. As such you're welcome to take refuge in Konoha for as long as you like. All we ask is your loyalty and that you use your skill to aid Konoha." Hiruzen said as he laced his fingers together in front of him. Yumi bowed deeply "You have my deepest gratitude Hokage-sama." Hiruzen nodded, motioning for the girl to rise.

Kakashi stood to the side rather awkwardly. "Hokage-sama not to be rude but why am I here?" Kakashi asked, blunt as usual. "Ah, I was about to get to that Kakashi-kun." The Hokage motioned to the Chunnin standing at the door, whom rushed out of his office to collect the necessary scroll. A moment later he rushed back in and passed Kakashi the scroll. "The necessary items are in there. Kakashi you'll be Yumi's guardian until she is old enough to care for herself." Hiruzen said.

Kakashi stared at the young child in front of him. With a frown he looked up at the 3rd. "With all due respect Hokage-Sama. I do not see why this is necessary. Surely there's room in the orphanages, or spare apartments at least." The Hokage sighed "While it would be ideal, Yumi-chan has exceptional skill for her age and she's been deemed too unstable to be placed with the other children. Her maturity and skill will be an asset to the village." Hiruzen said with a frown as he recollected what Danzo had outline for him. Kakashi's eyebrows knitted together under his mask. "I still do not understand why she is being placed under _my_ care." Kakashi reiterated.

Hiruzen stopped himself from glaring at the young adult. "Kakashi. Yumi will be placed on your teams- as such you will be stripped from your ANBU role until further notice. You've been serving this village well- but with times of peace also comes a time for rest. Yumi is your responsibility now, both on and off the field." Hiruzen quipped. Kakashi went to argue "Dismissed!" Hiruzen said signalling the Chunnin assistant to let the next appointment in.

Kakashi huffed before bowing professionally "Hai Hokage-Sama" placing a hand on Yumi's shoulder he teleported the two to his apartment. Yumi looked up at him with a frown "You are a terrible subordinate." She said unimpressed. Kakashi looked down at her, scowling he ignored her before unlocking his door and stepping inside, easily slipping out of his shoes. Yumi stepped in after him, taking off hers and setting them neatly beside Kakashi's.

Kakashi walked into the small lounge room and turned to face the child. "Alright. I'm only going to say this once. This room-" he pointed to the room at the very corner of apartment. "Is off limits. You may not enter at any time unless it's an emergency. The bathroom" he pointed to the door next to his room "is there. My study -" he pointed to the next door along "is there and you are also not to go in unless I tell you otherwise. I'll be clearing out the study so you can stay in there, until then you'll be sleeping on the couch." Kakashi said. Leaving no room for argument he opened the door to his room and closed it behind him. Yumi blinked as she stepped into the lounge, she sat down on the soon to be bed blinking as she saw a few patches of fur. Picking a piece up she glared at it, she didn't think Kakashi would have been a fan of pets. The door to Kakashi's room opened again and he looked at the girl, dressed in casual training clothes- cloth mask still covering his lower face- but now a Hitai-ate sat in front of his right eye. "Feel free to grab anything from the kitchen" Kakashi stepped out of the office. "I'm going out. Don't do anything stupid." he said before heading to the door Yumi stood "I'm coming with you." She declared standing. Kakashi turned and looked at the girl "I'm not waiting on you kid." He said as he pulled on his shoes.

Yumi was next to him quickly pulling on her shoes. She stood and left the apartment closing the door behind her only to see that Kakashi was already leaping away at a leisurely pace. She frowned before taking off, landing two buildings behind the recently demoted ANBU, whom had changed into some looser and more casual clothes she noticed.

Yumi pushed off with extra force and caught up to the man, over taking him with a mocking tongue poke. Kakashi stared at the child. She didn't actually think she was faster than him. He caught up to her easily enough "You don't seriously think this is a challenge do you?" Kakashi asked. "Of course not. We both know I'm faster than you." With that she took off at double the break neck speed. Kakashi scoffed and easily over took the over confident child. "You keep thinking that." He said as he passed.

Yumi grinned easily accepting the challenge she leapt into the air and spun, grabbing the small piece of paper sticking out from the top of her shoes she ripped them out and felt the artificial weight created by the seal lift. Landing she darted forwards and quickly passed Kakashi whose eye widened minutely. Kakashi also sped up, easily keeping up with the girl who frowned at the fact she wasn't able to beat the Jounin even when she removed her weights. Pushing her burning legs even harder she glowered as the Jounin rushed past her. Landing at the designated train grounds Kakashi frowned at his childish behaviour. Shaking his head as he reasoned that He did that so he could teach the little brat her place.

The young girl landed next to him, hunched over breathing heavily. "You are … very fast" Yumi breathed standing back up to regain her breath. "Don't tell me your tired already Nakahara. We haven't even done warm up." Kakashi said despite himself. This child really was a nuisance.

Yumi straightened stretching back even further as she did, arms raising above her head. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, a sly smile crawling onto her face. "So we _are_ training together." It wasn't a question. Kakashi frowned "If I'm going to be pinned with you on my team, you have to be strong." He dismissed.

Yumi smiled up at him, her energy coming back "So you're going to _train_ me?" The girl asked excitement creeping into her voice. Kakashi shook his head "You're insufferable." He said before pulling out a kunai. The child twirled out her own, in a flashy move of practise. She waited for Kakashi to move. He didn't move a muscle as he watched the child in front of him, the way she held herself spoke levels of her experience of the battlefield. Her posture was lax, hands ready by her side, eyes were trained on him, unwavering in their unthreatening glare, the red and black of her eye would've been unnerving if she wasn't grinning like a fool. Yumi was sporting an excited smile on her face as she waited for him that was slowly falling as he made no move.

The kunai she held seemed to twitch in her small hands and her smile grew tenfold as she opened her mouth "Fine. I'll go first." With that she threw the kunai in her hand, Kakashi easily dodged it, barely moving as it shot past him. Yumi grinned and leapt back, making sure to rip her right hand back with her. Seeing the shine of a small black string beside him Kakashi leapt over the kunai as it pierced threw the air his back would've been. Frowning behind his porcelain mask as he returned a barrage of kunai in the girl's direction he contemplated how he'd missed that string in the first place. He would've noticed it when it shot past him, or at least the sound it made, she wouldn't have had time to tie ninja wire around it. Now that he thought about it, a kunai wouldn't have been able to change direction mid-air, no matter how good your chakra string usage, it took a lot of practise- more than the eight year old would've been able to have- to be able to manipulate something so quickly and efficiently.

Easily landing and dodging the shuriken thrown his way Kakashi asked the child "How'd you manipulate that kunai so efficiently?" Kakashi paused before adding "There's no way you've had enough time to train with Chakra strings." Yumi paused in her attack pulling out another kunai. Turning the options over in her head, he'd already seen and used _her _chakra so there wasn't really any point in hiding it from the man. "You remember that thing I used to dig the tunnel?" she asked, flicking the weapons his way. Kakashi nodded mutely once again returning his own kunai "Well, it's called Dark Style (Meiton). I basically use my life essence- or chakra as it's commonly referred to- to form chakra constructs out of a solid material. I." She paused, contemplating on how to phrase it as she leapt into the air and threw kunai at the ANBU "…I'm the only on in the clan who can use it- and it's seen as a demons curse. They say that I'm going to become a demon- whether it's figurative or literal everyone was afraid of me." Yumi finished, twisting mid-air to dodge the kick towards her head. She spun with the momentum and landed in a cat like crouch on the ground, pushing off she sprang into a hand stand and spun her feet to hit Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi back pedalled, effectively dodging the small girls obviously chakra enhanced feet. As they glided past his torso, he pumped _his _chakra into his hand and grabbed the appendage, lifting her to throw off her balance and attempt to throw her down to the ground. As Yumi felt her centre of gravity shift she focused on spinning her body weight while gripping Kakashi's wrist between her ankles. With the threat of having his wrist snapped, Kakashi dropped the girl and she flipped away from him. "I see. So you're a demon? That must've been good leverage for the clan to have, let alone their heir." Kakashi said casually, as he went through the familiar motions for the Fire ball Jutsu. Yumi went through her own hand signs rat, dog, boar, horse, ox, serpent, tiger, and monkey in rapid succession from long hours of practise. Throwing her hands out with force black material, looking as soft as silk and as dark at the Nara shadows rose up in front of her, effectively blocking her from Kakashi's view and his growing fireball.

Yumi twisted her hand and the centre of her wall placed itself behind her, ready in a spring like motion, positioning herself on it with a smaller piece of wall blocking her she listened and waited until she heard Kakashi send his jutsu forwards. A smile found its self on her face as she sprang forwards into the heat of the blast. Kakashi waited for the fireball to go out, unfortunately for him Yumi sprang out from the centre of the fire, a barrage of kunai and shuriken in front of her. Surprised but unshaken from the unexpected attack, Kakashi easily parried them.

As Yumi sprang over the top of him she twisted mid-air and threw kunai with an intricate seal attacked to the hilt. Kakashi seeing the common seal parried the kunai with his own and leapt back.

As an explosion erupted in the training grounds Yumi leapt into the surrounding bushland to take cover. Kakashi stood, unfazed in the centre of the training ground in his barely touched training clothes. "That's enough sparring for now. You can handle yourself runt." He said. Yumi appeared in front of him, and silently Kakashi beckoned the girl over crouched to her height, raising his hand he pointed to his palm.

"Some of your chakra is still in my system. Show me how to use it." Kakashi ordered. Yumi huffed looking the young man up and down "And why should I? You don't have the affinity for it- so there's no point in me teaching you." Yumi countered. Kakashi frowned under his mask. "If you're incapacitated- and I have some of your chakra then I'll be able to use it more efficiently- won't I?" Kakashi rebutted. Yumi glared at him "You think I'm going to give you more of my chakra?" Yumi questioned. Kakashi nodded, open eye swimming with boredom "yes I do. Because if you're going to operating with my team then you have to be prepared to put your life on the line for not only me and my team- but Konoha as well."

"Our team." She correctly lightly. "Fine. Now you want to mold the chakra with a lot of force- it will resist since it's foreign to you." Yumi began as she sat across from the man. Kakashi picked it up easily enough- like the prodigy he was.

* * *

**6 weeks later**

Yumi and Kakashi stood in front of the Hokage- not for the first nor last time. He looked at the young child he'd accepted into his village a month and a half ago. Information on the Nakahara's downfall had spread like wild fire- and blame was being pinned on the only survivor, her red eyes and unnatural hair did nothing but feed the fire. But that was kept at bay be the Konoha Police- the Uchiha, who while they were happy to have the attention drawn away from themselves after the Kyuubi attack theories had arose. There was now a new pressure on the council about their planned over throwing of Konoha.

In front of him Yumi fidgeted with excitement- she could tell when the Hokage was mad at her- she'd punched a few civilians for insulting her and he had not been pleased. But today he looked passive, happy even. Hiruzen looked over the two slowly before speaking "Kakashi. Yumi. You two have been on break for six weeks now. Because we've recently lost a Jounin sensei after his heart gave out we need someone to take on new rook-"

"I refuse." Kakashi quipped. Yumi turned to look at her teammate and friend in shock, she kicked him in the shin and he glared at her. "Have you forgotten your place Kakashi? There is no room for argument here. You'll be assigned a Rookie team each year until they pass the Chunnin exams. Konoha needs to replenish its forces – we may have grown soft during the times of peace but our enemies most certainly have not! You'll be picking up your team tomorrow morning, dismissed!" Hiruzen ordered. Kakashi bowed before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Yumi sighed but bowed as well, turning to take the door. "Yumi." Hiruzen called out. She turned and faced the hokage "Say hello to Naruto for me. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that you're going to be a teacher" The shinobi god said. Yumi smiled and nodded "Can do gramps" She chuckled as he shook his head "Of all the bad habits" was the last thing she heard as she shut the door. Heading towards her friend's home with a bounce in her step Yumi knew she'd have to avoid annoyed Kakashi for a little while longer as he no doubt took his anger out on their favourite training ground.


	6. The Bell Test?

**Chapter 6**

Yumi sat next to Kakashi in the tree outside of the designated class their new Gennin sat in. She couldn't understand why Kakashi insisted on watching and waiting to see how they'd react if they were 30 minutes late but let the agitated man be.

**Last Night**

_Yumi stepped back inside her shared apartment after dropping Naruto off at his house. The energetic boy enjoyed jumping across the buildings and promised that he'd do the same for her one day when he was a shinobi. Closing the door behind her she reached down to take off her shoes, surprisingly Kakashi was in his room and not out beating up the training fields until the morning like she'd thought, letting down her guard since she knew no one else was in her apartment she took off her first shoe. Standing back up she shrieked in surprise as Kakashi's face was in front of her, eyes curved with sadistic glee "Kakashi! What the hell?" she asked as she caught her breathe. The man didn't reply as he giggled "what's so funny?...are you drunk?" he didn't say he wasn't._

_He smiled at her "I figured out a way to get rid of the 'team' tomorrow" He answered. Yumi raised an eyebrow "Do I want to know?" she didn't really want a team either- but wasn't really up for beating up a bunch of Gennin. "Of course" Kakashi stood, holding one closed hand in front of the girl he opened his hands and the two reinforced bells from her katana dropped from his fingers "We're going to test them" _

_Yumi looked at him "Don't you have to do that anyway?" _

_"Of course! BUT what if it's too difficult for a normal group of Gennin to do?"_

_"I'm listening." Yumi said as she took off her other shoe and walked to the kitchen._

She looked at Kakashi "We're already giving them a ridiculous challenge- why make them wait?" turning to the Jounin "It'll agitate them. They'll be emotional and won't look underneath the underneath." Kakashi answered simply, he stood. "Let's go." With that he leapt to the window and stuck to the vertical surface with Chakra, knocking on the window he watched with amusement as the Gennin all jumped in their seats. Opening the window he hopped inside. "Hi." He said with an overly fake smiled- only visible from the crinkling of his eye. "Team 7?" He asked. A young girl with dark blonde hair nodded "That's us- are you our sensei?"

"Yes I am. Now cute little Gennin, meet me on the roof in two minutes" with that he Shunshined away. Yumi smiled and watched as the three all made their way to the roof. Lazy and knowing no one was watching she leapt out of the tree to the top building, not bothering with hiding her presence any longer. Perched on the railing beside her teammate and teacher she watched perplexed as the three burst through the door. Kakashi stood tall and straight in front of the three Gennin, his face and eyes had lost their previous mirth and he glared at each of the Gennin slowly*.

"You." He pointed to the blonde haired girl. She had big brown eyes and jumped as he talked. She wore a simple blue T-shirt with the standard Kunoichi tights and ninja sandals. "y-yes?" she asked. "Introduce yourself." Kakashi ordered, Yumi looked at him- what was the point of having them introduce themselves if they'd just get rid of them? "I'm Mura Kazuo, 12 years old." Kakashi nodded in approval and gestured to the boy sitting to her right.

He wore a black collared shirt, with royal blue shorts and standard shinobi shoes. His skin was pale and his hair dark. The boy looked at him, dark eyes shining with resentment "_Uchiha_ Yahiro, 12 years old**." Kakashi nodded and moved onto the next boy- he'd never admit this out loud but his sadistic glee grew knowing that he'd be turning down an _Uchiha_ it was just too good to be true.

"Hyuuga Tokuma. Age 13." The common brown hair, pale skin and eyes glared at Yumi as she watched. "Who is she?" He all but demanded. Yumi smiled "Nakahara Yumi, 8 years old. Pleasure." With a smile she tossed a scroll to each of them. "I'll be assisting in your assessment tomorrow."

"Assessment?" Kazuo asked, brown eyes wide. Tokuma turned to the girl, peal eyes swimming with annoyance "It's a test that Gennin get to see if they're strong enough, only three teams minimum can pass, since you've got two clan members on your team I'm sure we'll pass. I suppose you wouldn't know about it considering you're the first shinobi in your family." The boy said, resentment and annoyance thick below the common conversation.

"Correct." Kakashi grinned "Meet me at training grounds 10 this afternoon. This will be a retrieval 'mission'. So treat it as such." Kakashi finished before he shunshined away. Yumi looked over the three "good luck." She grinned and with that back flipped off the building.

* * *

**2 hours later**

Yumi stood under the tree she and Kakashi had sparred under in training grounds 10, watching as team seven made their way towards her. The Uchiha- Yahiro if she remembered correctly- was the first to speak when they arrived. "Where's our sensei?"

"Kakashi's getting things set up. He'll be back in a minute or so. Until then, I'll give you a rundown of what's going to happen." Yumi said. The Hyuuga scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You were serious then? A child is going to help us train. What has Konoha bec-"

"If you're done being an insolent prick I can begin explaining." Yumi cut him off with a sharp look. Yahiro barely managed to hide his laughter. Satisfied with the look on the boys face Yumi continued "Now. This is- as Kakashi said earlier- a retrieval mission. Although you'll be retrieving something from Kakashi once you get past me." Yumi paused, looking over the Gennin in front of her. "As a Chunnin I have one word of advice for you. Never underestimate your enemies." She smiled.

Kakashi dropped beside her "Alright Gennin, I suggest you listen closely as I'm only going to say this once." The group of three nodded. "You are to get past Yumi by midnight, if you _do _manage that then there are two bells with me. Whomever gets to me first gets the bells. The other Yumi will take their place on the team, and they will be _permanently _kicked from the program." Kakashi said. The three Gennin moved to argue when he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Yumi grinned before dropping to the ground and swiping at their feet. "Is that the best you've got?" Tokuma sneered, leaping over her feet. Yumi grinned and pushed off her hands nailing the boy in the face, before disappearing.

Yumi crouched on a branch at the other edge of the field watching as the three Gennin conversed with each other. She had to admit Kakashi's plan was solid. The girl of the group had an obvious disadvantage- but the two boys had a keen family grown hated of each other. If the Hyuuga got past her- at that in itself was a big if- then he'd most certainly choose the Uchiha. But if the girl got past, she'd choose the Uchiha, and if the Uchiha got past he'd choose the girl.

The three Gennin had already started fighting amongst themselves "ENOUGH!" Kazuo yelled, stopping her foot indignantly, the two boys stopped and looked at her. "We're not getting anything done if we just keep fighting, we need to come up with a plan to take down Yumi- and get the bells from Sensei." She finished glaring at the two clan members. The two boys stared at her for a moment longer before nodding. "Go ahead."

She scratched her cheek "Well… I think that we should all try and find Kakashi- Tokuma, that's your responsibility of course." She paused. "We need to figure out how we're going to evade Yumi, and who's going to get the bells. I say that if we all stick together than there's no way they can fail the three of us." Kazuo finished looking over to her two teammates hopefully.

Tokuma wasn't the only one who scoffed at her proposal "You really are naive Kazuo. We weren't fighting over who's getting the bells- it'll obviously be us. We have more training than you _and _we have kekkei genkai. Besides, the two of us will easily dispatch of the kid once we figure out who's performing the initial strike." Yahrio sent a glare at Tokuma. "Now if you don't mind, we're going to get the bells." With that the two clan members turned back to their heated discussion on who did what.

Anger on her face Kazuo turned and marched off indignant, she knew she couldn't take down those two. But if she let them duke it out they'd pick off each other soon enough. Looking up at the sky she began contemplating a plan to get those two to either listen to each other, knock themselves out or give her a bell.

Yumi stood on the branch and dropped to the ground as the Hyuuga pointed in her direction, Byakugan activated. Peal eyes honed in on her and the pale eyed boy dashed forwards, flat palms alight with chakra as he charged. Yumi watched with a frown, she'd never fought a Hyuuga before- well she'd fought Kakashi but he didn't have the power to close her tenketsuPoints.

As the boy charged at her Yumi leant backwards, dropping into a bridge. Tokuma dropped his palm towards her stomach. With little exertion Yumi lifted her feet and spun on her palms, placing her feet flat on his stomach and spinning she ground her foot into the boy and sent him sailing with some chakra. As the Hyuuga reeled from the kick Yumi took this opportunity to rush the Uchiha who'd started running towards her. Gripping the boys out stretched fist as she dodged it, she flipped him over and easily kicked him in the back of the shin (without chakra), eliciting a girlish squeal from the boy.

Standing up Yumi turned and leapt back into the trees and powered away from the two. Now she just had to drop the girl back into the game and she could continue. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kakashi was sitting in his favourite and most hated spot, when Kazuo approached him. Surprised that his teammate had already failed to stop a _Gennin. _"What can I do for you Kazuo?" Kakashi asked, as he turned away from the memorial stone. The girl glared at the air beside him and lashed out with a weak kick. Kakashi resumed his movement of watching the memorial stone when Yumi appeared on a branch in the tree line. She ignored the ex-ANBU and went through the classic hand signs she always did. Black shot from her hand and wrapped around the girl and lifted her back. "You know Genjutsu isn't my forte Kakashi. Be glad that I'm actually trying with this, these kids are the 'prodigies'. Apparently she's got the brain of a Nara and the chakra control of a doctor, but she isn't very hostile and can't sense genjutsu to save her life. Too bad." Yumi said with a shrug. She turned to Kakashi "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Yumi asked.

Kakashi looked at her. "Do you really want to be stuck with a bunch of snot nosed Gennin? They're arrogant, arrogance get you and your team mates killed. These kids aren't Shinobi material, not at all" He motioned to Kazuo. "She'd be better off at the hospital." Kakashi dismissed. Yumi sighed "suit yourself." Leaping away she reached the two Gennin again and continued to humiliate the two clan members and the medic to be.

* * *

Kakashi dropped from the tree and landed in between the fighting that had ceased at his appearance. Clapping his hands he spoke calmly "Alright guys, that's it. You've fought well for these past hours but I'm afraid none of you got passed Yumi." The Gennin immediately went to argue when Kakashi cut them off "Now the idea that a single Gennin could beat a Chunnin is ridiculous – and unfair. But that was not the moral of the exercise."

"Moral?" Kazuo asked "Isn't this supposed to be a physical examination? To test our capabilities." Kakashi nodded "Very close. But no. This test was to examine your skill in teamwork. That is the first principal to be bashed into your little skulls. Teamwork. It's why we put you in groups of three. If all three of you had worked together there _may_ have been a small chance of success. But since you didn't you failed."

"But if we worked together one of us still would've been kicked off the team." Yahiro asked Obsidian eyes scanning over the two. Kakashi nodded and held up the bells "Of course you wouldn't. Had you three worked together you would've figured that out." Kakashi said. "Teamwork is important. Without it Konoha wouldn't have been founded." Kakashi finished. He held out a hand. "Your headbands please." The three looked at him. "I thought you said that we wouldn't fail!"

"You didn't pass the test. You didn't…how to put it?" he paused "Analyse the task at hand." Kakashi finished.

An hour later Kakashi and Yumi were relaxing in their apartment, sipping on some sake. They'd successfully dodged being assigned a Gennin team. All they had to do was come up with a few new systems and they'd be golden to stay Gennin free.

* * *

Danzo stood in front of a ROOT member the lines on the side of his mouth creasing ever so slightly with unhappiness at the situation that had unfolded. He knew that Hatake Kakashi was smart and conniving but he didn't expect him to turn down a team of prodigies- sure they had some attitude problems but they were the strongest Gennin available – just short of Kakashi himself and Itachi Uchiha. Of course Kakashi had had to have the whole assessment greenlighted but the prodigies were expected to have completed it- figured it out at least.

"Danzo-sama. If I may?" The ROOT agent in front of him asked. Danzo looked down at the man, he'd been sent to watch Kakashi's progress. "Speak." Danzo ordered. "I believe I know the reason for the team's failure. The Nakahara girl had shaken their confidence and agitated them that they couldn't defeat the girl." Danzo nodded. "I see. Dismissed." Danzo turned, knowing the agent was already gone.

He couldn't risk having such a powerful weapon killed- not during these times of taunt treaties and high tensions. After the Uchiha were dealt with he'd recruit her. With his mind made up Danzo continued down the hall, meticulous mind sifting through the possibilities and variables for the mission to come. He'd secure the weapon Konoha needed if he couldn't train the Kyuubi boy. And he'd win this war no matter what.

* * *

*Kakashi is still young, he hasn't gotten used to the whole peace times and calmness.

** The Uchiha are still alive- well at the moment.

**Boom done. That took a lot longer than expected. Thank you for your patience! I'm going into exams now so it'll be slow updates for a while. **

**Thank you for reading! If I made a plot mistake please let me know**

**Until next chapter -~- whenever that may be**


	7. Passing Times

**Chapter 7 – Passing times**

**6 weeks later**

Yumi frowned at Kakashi "You know I'm a Chunnin right? I can take care of myself, I don't need protection." Yumi huffed. Kakashi glared at her "No. I'm busy tomorrow and you're being put under ANBU watch tomorrow." Yumi groaned but Kakashi ignored her "You heard that bounty hunters know about the last Nakahara. You're a target now. At least wait until the whole thing blows over. Besides even if you weren't under direct watch you'd still be getting your threat level evaluated again." Kakashi finished. Yumi grunted "Whatever." Before going into her room. Kakashi'd cleaned out the study for her – by that he'd just pushed all the scrolls, boxes and other materials to one side and put a futon on the ground.

The next day Yumi was up early hoping to pester the man a little longer but she was surprised to find Kakashi was already gone. With a shrug she made her way over to the kitchen and made some breakfast. After getting into some casual clothes Yumi left the apartment. She stepped out and an ANBU leapt down from the roof, he wasn't wearing any amour (that was visible at least) and looked like another civilian. He had Obsidian eyes and black hair, his skin was pale and two stress marks were visible on his face .His mouth was pressed in a thin line as he looked down at her, his eyes holding reserved warmth but he still looked as if he hadn't slept in a few days.

"Nakahara-san." He said with a bow before rising "I'm here to escort you around Konoha until Kakashi-sempai is able to take over the roll once more." Yumi nodded "Uhhh. Thanks I guess." The eight year old stuck out a hand. "You can call me Yumi. It's a pleasure to meet you…" she paused. Easily filling in the gap he took her hand with a certain softness that only an older sibling would know "Itachi Uchiha."

"Uchiha? You wouldn't happen to know Sasuke would you?" Yumi asked eyebrows raising. Itachi looked at her, a small smile gracing his face "Sasuke? He's my little brother"

Yumi smiled up at him "Cool, we can go and see him now if you want. I gotta give him some new seals for his training." Yumi said. Itachi just nodded "He has been getting faster. In fact he's been running everywhere around the house now that I think about it. Thank you for motivating Sasuke." Itachi said as the two began to make their way there. Yumi just waved him off as they walked in something akin to companionable silence, although they walked as colleges more than friends.

As they made their way to Itachi's house Yumi walked past a small tea shop. Itachi glanced inside and waved to the women at the counter politely. Seeing this Yumi stopped "Itachi-san, what do they sell in there- other than tea." Yumi asked. Itachi 'hmm-ed' "I usually get dango more than anything else so I'm not sure- although Sasuke says their rice balls are quite nice."

Yumi looked a little shocked at that "Dango? I don't think I've had that before." She looked at the items on display. "Do you mind if we go and get some?" She asked. Itachi nodded "That's fine. Dango's one of my favourite sweets." Yumi smiled before the two entered the shop, unbeknownst that they'd be starting a new addiction.

They came out half an hour later Yumi holding a stick on dango in her hand. They continued to the Uchiha compound at a leisurely pace. When they arrived Itachi led the way to the simplistic dojo style home of the head of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke ran out to meet the two giving his big brother a quick hello and a smile before turning to Yumi. "Hey Yumi, do you have the seals? Mother said she was quite impressed with how fast I was- but I want to be even faster!" Yumi smiled before following the boy to the yard. Itachi watched them go before heading inside his home. He could still sense her chakra so he knew she was out there and safe.

Yumi sat down next to the excited boy on the grass, pulling out the un-activated seals. Sasuke pulled off his own and passed them to the young seal user. Yumi smiled and cut the chakra flow. "Now these are the next level of weight- It's not too bad but make sure you move them to your arms as well. Don't sleep with them on any limb as it can be bad for your chakra levels and your back." With that she placed them on the boy's legs. He stood with effort as he tried to life his legs, after a few strenuous moments he took a step forwards. Yumi stood watching and titled her head to the side for a moment. "Hmm. They might be a bit too heavy for the start. Hold on a second." She sat down and pulled out a small seal kit. Using a brush she began a new seal, a fairly common one for beginning seal masters. She placed the two smaller pieces of paper on Sasuke's wrists. "Try now."

Sasuke took a step forwards, it was only slightly sluggish compared to before. "What'd they do?"

"They're cancelling seals. When you can move freely in these, take off the ones on your arms and you'll double the weight again." Yumi answered as she sat back down and pulled out a new piece of paper. "That's so cool! So they can get rid of any seal effect?" Sasuke asked as he started walking around. Yumi nodded "Kinda. They can cancel most effects but there's a seal to cancel the cancelling seal that can be woven in so don't put too much faith in them when you're older." Yumi added absently as she pulled off her own weights and replaced them with the new ones she'd made.

Standing and putting away her sealing tools Yumi started stretching as Sasuke joined her. The two continued to train until lunch time when Itachi stood from his previous position on the deck. He raised an arm and caught a scroll that was dropped by a messenger hawk. Itatchi opened the scroll, face passive and unrevealing. After reading it for a few moments he made his way to the two 8 year olds on the grass taking a break for Sasuke. Yumi was munching on an energy bar as Sasuke laid on his back panting.

"Yumi." Itachi said, getting their attention. "You're being called for a meeting with the Hokage." Yumi nodded and stood, sealing away her stuff. She'd use the travel to the Hokage's tower to strengthen her tolerance against the seals. Sasuke sat up looking at the two, previous fatigue forgotten "Can I come?" He asked perking up. Itachi shook his head kneeling down to his brothers height "Not today little brother." Sasuke went to rebut but Itachi placed his index and middle finger on his brother's forehead "I'll train with you later. Make sure to keep training." Itachi stood and followed Yumi off the grass. Leaving a determined 8 year old in their wake.

The two arrived at the Hokage's office in a timely manner. Easily making their way to the Hokage's office, the waited to be called in. "Enter" A gruff voice called, Yumi looked to Itachi- unfamiliar with the voice. The teen and the child entered the room together before coming to a halt in front of the Hokage's desk, standing at attention showing their true colours, that they were soldiers. Standing next to Hiruzen desk was a man. He had short black hair and a bandage covering his right eye. He wore loose robes, a high colour black overcoat over a plain white yukata. He had a distinct air of a trained commander and soldier about him. His hands rested on a cane as he looked over the two clan heirs.

"Thank you for coming so promptly, this is Danzo. One of my advisors." Hiruzen introduced the stern man, whom stepped forward to speak to the two. "I'd like to discuss something with Nakahara-san first. Hiruzen, please brief Itachi on his upcoming mission." Hiruzen seemed hesitant but nodded none the less to his equal. "Itachi-kun, please step forward."

Yumi bowed to the Hokage before following the advisor out of the room. He led her into a smaller side room taking a seat behind a small desk- the room was commonly used for client briefings- generally to iron out the details of the mission. Yumi stood at attention, ready for whatever the man was about to say. Hiruzen gazed at the child with stern eyes, "You're the clan heir of the Nakahara, if I'm correct." He began, Yumi didn't visibly respond, but she was far from happy with her title. "I have a proposal for you, Ms Nakahara. You will come and train under my subordinates, you show potential and by joining my special forces you'll be able to become a perfect weapon."

Yumi stared at the man for a few moments, contemplating the offer. "I would like to outline that you're under the careful watch of the Hokage- and under the care of Hatake at the moment. By joining my forces, you'll take residence within your own apartment and have food and meals provided while you're being trained. You'll also have the order of a constant body guard terminated. Danzo continued his steady and heavy gaze. Yumi thought over for a few moments longer. Before bowing "I'd like to accept your offer and I hope your teaching can make me useful to Konoha." With an understanding nod Danzo handed her a scroll he'd kept in his pocket. "This has details on how you'll move to my forces. I'll let the Hokage know of your choice." He moved to leave, taking calculated paces out of the room. He halted at the door "You are not to speak a word of our deal to anyone. That is an order from a superior." With that he left the room. Yumi stayed bowed for a few moments before taking her leave as well.

She resumed her place next to Itachi, the two child soldiers serious as they gazed at their two superiors. Minds heavy with the changes their lives were about to undergo.

Two weeks passed and everything had changed. Yumi had almost moved out from Kakashi's apartment, she'd begun training with Danzo- one on one. She'd officially inherited her family's inheritance, making the ROOT headquarters the safest place for her.

Yumi held the last scrolls holding her small amount of stuff, she and Kakashi were standing in her now empty room. Pakkun sat on the floor next to them, looking between the two shinobi "You know, you don't have to move out." Pakkun broke the tense silence. Yumi looked down at the pug "It's for the best, I'm sure Kakashi can put this room to more use. Besides, I have to move out at some point. I'm getting my own apartment as well, so feel free to drop by." Yumi said to the dog. Kakashi's eye was trained on the young girl, she was more stern than usual- more soldier like. While in the industry that was a good thing, he knew a lot about burying feelings and what that could do too someone's mental health. He knew it was hypocritical of him- having cut himself off from his peers at a young age. But he didn't want to see the child he'd grown accustomed to sensing in his house up and vanish- leaving behind one of the only connection she had in the village. As far as Kakashi knew, the Hokage didn't explicitly trust Danzo, meaning Kakashi didn't trust him either. The child was already showing signs of emotional disregard- she'd already started to push away her emotions, to become an unfeeling soldier- the perfect soldier. It was disconcerting to the experienced Jounin to say the least; that two weeks with Danzo could turn her into a cold calculated machine.

"You know, I could train you right?" Kakashi said, before he'd even fully weighted the decision. Yumi looked up at him with sad eyes "That'd be great, but Danzo-sama says he has a way to help me with my Meiton (dark style)." Kakashi wasn't thrilled with the idea of the stern man teaching her but there wasn't much he could do to change her mind.

With a sigh he passed the girl an extra scroll. She took it, a glimmer of curiosity in her eyes "There's a mask in there." He pointed to his own "its chakra cloth, so jutsu can be performed from behind it- like great fireball jutsu. It also stays on your face with chakra. There's a few scrolls in there with a few ideas I have about your Meiton (dark style)." Yumi looked up at him a soft smile on her face. Kakashi scratched his cheek "Ma~ you don't have to take it if you don't like it."

Yumi gave the man a hug "Thanks Kakashi." Kakashi, out of his depth awkwardly patted her back. "Don't sweat it."

Kakashi was – despite himself- worried. It'd been 7 weeks since he'd last seen the young Nakahara heir. No one he'd asked had seen her since she'd moved to work with Danzo. That was until the night before. When almost every Jounin and above were called to duty- after Itachi Uchiha murdered his entire clan, bar Sasuke Uchiha- his younger brother.

He'd seen Yumi briefly – worry swirling in her eyes- the bottom half of her face covered by the mask he'd gifted her two months prior. She along with a squad he'd only known in passing landed in the Uchiha compound, moments after he had before the rest of her squad spread out and she made a bee-line for the lone survivor. She didn't notice him as he received his orders from one of the Hokage's private messengers. The rest of that night was spent scouring the surrounding forests, mountains and outposts for the missing Uchiha.

The next day, it was announced that the Uchiha clan had been killed- by their heir no less. Tensions disappeared for a while after that- the village populous mourning the loss of close friends and allies, the council lost the threat of a Coup d'état. Kakashi hadn't seen the Uchiha heir since. Both heirs missing and unseen for long periods of time wasn't only making him restless but the populous that knew the two heirs were alive were also put on the edge.

Yumi sat herself on her bed. She watched as the Uchiha heir sat across from her. "So. You'll be here for the next month- or at least until the heat on the incident dies down. The same happened to me after the Nakahara were wiped. It-"

"Wiped? How can you call it that- they were massacred! You don't even know who did it. How can you be so cold" Sasuke asked as he calmed himself down from his outburst. Yumi gazed at him in silence for a few seconds longer "You really loved your family, huh." Sasuke didn't answer. "I wasn't as close to my family as you were. It was more of a mutual respect thing- because I was the heir it was my job to be dignified, strong and represent the Nakahara clan. I was conditioned to being used to loss. It doesn't get any easier- and when it does you should be scared." Yumi paused, contemplating how she could change the course of the conversation. "But it good to find things that take your mind off it- my way of coping, is sealing. It's methodical after you get the basics down and quite therapeutic. Once you find something you love master it and it'll become second nature."

Sasuke looked at the girl across from him "Can you teach me how to create seals?" Yumi paused for a second. "I don't think you'd enjoy it to be honest. What's something you enjoy?"

"I like training and making rice balls." Sasuke answered, memories of his family assaulted him, but he snapped out of it as Yumi began to speak. "I can help you train- like those weight seals I gave you. And I can teach you how to make those, or we can practise making rice balls." Yumi offered with a strained smile. Sasuke didn't smile back but nodded with determination, that night the two had rice balls for dinner at Yumi's apartment.

**3 years later**

It had been three years since Yumi joined Danzo's 'squad' she was stronger than ever and faster than she'd ever thought possible. So as she stood in front of her commander and the Hokage she didn't allow her confusion to betray her. "Yumi. You've been in high duty service for the past 3 years- taking a break for only a month to assist with the Uchiha's readjustment after the Uchiha massacre. You've proven yourself a great asset to the welfare of Konoha and have served our home well. But now it's time for you to take a rest, your mind, body and spirit have gone through continuous strain during missions and I am concerned for your mental wellbeing. As the Hokage I am moving you into the Academy for the next year you will attend classes like your peers and will be joining Uchiha Sasuke's class under the instruction of Iruka. If you have any concerns please voice them now."

She spared a glance at her commander. To an untrained eye he looked normal- but Yumi saw his clenched hand- hanging out of his sling – grasp his cane just a faction tighter than necessary. His mouth pulled more taunt than usual. Danzo was not happy, he'd trained the Nakahara heir into the near perfect soldier- of course he'd had to conform to the Hokage's requests that she still have emotions. But Danzo'd sharpened the child into the perfect blade that'd be able to take down almost any enemy sent her way. And now the third was ripping the perfect soldier from his tutelage after someone reported she wasn't mentally stable.

"No Hokage-sama." Yumi said with a bow. "Alright, I'll have a Chunnin bring the papers over to your apartment. You start on Monday, I'll notify Sasuke that he has to show you around. Dismissed." With a final bow Yumi stood and left the room- heading to her apartment, slightly dreading the things to come.

**0-0**

**Hey. Long time now read…. Sorry it's been a while. I don't know why this chapter was such a problem with me. I had a lot of facts to filter through- I'll also be change Yumi's old encounter with Sasuke since he was really out of character. We're so close to cannon it actually hurts that I have to conform to the story now, oh the first world problem woes. It'll be another long break between this chapter and the next since I'm really struggling to iron out the details. Sorry for the time skips as well. They're a dream to help speed up the trip to cannon**


End file.
